Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple: The Rise of Valkyrie
by Pootamis
Summary: Go into the alternate world of Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple with new changes arising for all of our heroes. Including our favorite Disciple and Valkyrie. A short 3 chapter story about how the two could have come together with the potential of more chapters written with enough reviews.
1. Rescue

With only the sound of thunder and lightening echoing in the distance as a young teenaged girl slowly makes her way down a quiet street corner she can't help but cross her arms over her chest as she feels a cold breeze through her green sweatshirt.

A girl that goes by the name of Kisara Nanjo. A girl that could be recognized anywhere from her appearance. A red haired girl that always wore a green cap. Long blue jeans with the entire left leg cut off.

A unique appearance that displayed the unique personality of the girl wearing them. A girl that wasn't afraid to back down from a fight. A girl that had fought over the years to where she is right now. To achieve something that very few had gotten the chance to do.

To be a martial artist. To be known as one of the best in the city. Be apart of an elite group of martial artists. A group known as Ragnarok. A martial arts group that was known throughout Japan. A group that was considered to have some of the best young upcoming fighters.

A group she had only dreamed of becoming a member to ever since she heard about them. A goal that had been achieved through her years of training. To become what was known as a fist. One of Ragnarok's elite.

But why couldn't she shake this feeling awake. A feeling she had the moment she encountered him. Had encountered someone that was of importance to Ragnarok. A teenager named Kenichi Shirahama. A boy that irritated her from the first moment they had met that only escalated the next time they had met.

A moment she would never forget. Never forget how he had turned down a fight against her. Something that had pissed her off to no ends and caused her to give him a beat down. A beat down that only intensified when she saw that he wouldn't fight back against her.

But then it happened. She had heard his reason for not fighting back. It wasn't because he didn't believe that she was a capable martial artist. It wasn't because he didn't think that she was on his level. No it was because of his own personal beliefs. His belief to never strike a women.

Something that had shocked her to her core. Shocked her to see everything that she had heard about him was true. How he wasn't a brute like others had claimed him to be. A brute like other members of her small gang. No he was different. Different enough to not back down from what he truly believed was right. Although she thought of him to be a knucklehead for it.

And then there was something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on. A feeling as though she had seen him once before.

Even now why can't she shake this feeling away? A feeling she has had ever since that day. A feeling that has made her thoughts filled with nothing but Kenichi. How he was doing. If he was seeing anyone. A question she had a good feeling the answer to. He had to be with her.

Miu Furinji or known to her as Dairy Cow. A blonde teenaged girl that seemed to come to Kenichi's aid during her first encounter with him. A girl that at first sight made her extremely jealous. Jealous just by the gifts that she had been given a birth. A body that looked as though it belonged to a super model.

A girl that had done something that no other had managed to ever do. Had managed to defeat her in a fight. Something she couldn't bare and had only wished to receive a rematch shortly after. A rematch that had not taken place thanks to him. Thanks to Kenichi when he decided to intervene at the most perfect time in her mind to get revenge. To receive her rematch in front of an audience.

But it was not meant to be. And now she walks back down a quiet street corner towards her apartment in total silence. No boyfriend. No real friends to call over. Just her and….

Suddenly as she hears the sound of a trash can being tipped over snapping out of her thoughts Kisara comes to a complete stop before she looks over to her side to see a couple of shadows coming from a nearby alleyway. With only the sound of thunder and lightening echoing in the distance with each footstep she takes slowly Kisara makes her way over towards the alleyway before her eyes widen at what she sees.

A scene that she never thought she would ever see. Kenichi laying on the ground holding his right leg as a group she knew quite well huddle all around him taking turns sending down staff strikes one after another across his body. A group known as The Valkyries. A group lead by someone that she held in high regards. Another member of Ragnarok. The 3rd Fist of Ragnarok. Freya.

A woman that had helped show her the way to becoming an martial artist. Even taking her under her wing. Up until she found out Freya's secret. The secret of why she was such a good fighter. The secret of a hidden staff underneath her jacket. Something she instantly disagreed with and set off on her own path. A path to show that a weapon wasn't needed for a woman to be on a equal playing field.

Now as she watches The Valkyries pumble away down at Kenichi's body seeing no effort from the teenager to defend himself from the attacks being delivered down upon his body in brutal fashion Kisara can't help but watch the scene in front of her eyes unaware to her knowledge that slowly her hands start to clutch into tight fists. Taking a step forward as she sees a small piece of the right side of Kenichi's shirt being torn slowly lowering her eyes as she sees a scar being revealed underneath is right sleeve across his wrist suddenly Kisara's eyes widen.

* * *

" Woof! Woof! Woof!..."

Bursting through a large crowd of citizens of the town as she hears the sound of her worst nightmare closing the gap between them without looking back tightening the grip on the small kitten in her hands a young Kisara Nanjo bursts through the town at high speed before just moments later she rounds a corner down a small alleyway as out of the corner of her eye she sees a large dog quickly approaching her.

Without breaking her stride as she sees a small broken down wooden fence a short distance away leaping up Kisara catapults herself off a nearby garbage can and over the fence before just mere seconds later the sound of a small piece of the fence being burst through echoes throughout the alleyway.

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees the dog fast approaching her reaching out with her free hand with a flick of her wrist Kisara dumps a nearby garbage can down onto the ground in front of the dog to only seconds later hear the sound of the garbage can crunching beneath the dog's paws as she round the corner of the alleyway.

Feeling her legs getting weaker by the second as she runs through the town to see the market place coming into view without breaking her stride Kisara increases her speed before as she rounds a nearby corner unaware to her knowledge a young boy standing next to his mother watches the scene before his eyes.

Suddenly as she rounds the corner into a nearby alleyway Kisara's eyes widen when she sees a large fence staring directly at her from a short distance away. A fence that was too big to climb over. A fence she had nothing to catapult herself over.

" Grrrr….Woof,Woof!..."

Snapping her body around as she sees the large dog staring at her from the entrance of the alleyway without taking her eyes away slowly Kisara back peddles as she sees the dog slowly approaching before just mere moments later as she feels the hard wood striking against her back feeling her legs giving in Kisara slides down the fence to a sitting position and watches the dog slowly approaching her as her eyes go wide.

" Grrrr….Woof,Woof!..."

With her eyes going as wide as saucers as he raises up her legs and starts to hug her knees slowly a few tears come down the face of Kisara before suddenly as she feels her cat leaping out of her hands a couple of feet away from the dog a horrified look comes across the face of Kisara.

" Noir get back!"

As she watches the cat stand her ground between her and the dog as she reaches out for Noir suddenly Kisara's eyes widen when she sees the dog lunging forward.

" Noir!"

Suddenly a blur comes across her vision as she blinks her eyes Kisara watches a young boy jump directly in front of Noir to grab a firm hold of the dog's head. Not believing what she is seeing before her eyes as she reaches over to pull Noir into her chest Kisara watches as the young boy looks over his shoulder towards her with a ghost smile coming across his face.

" Go! Get your cat and get out of here!"

Without being able to say a single word as she looks on to see the young boy struggling to hold the dog's head slowly Kisara stumbles up to her feet before she watches the boy glance back over his shoulder at her.

" What are you doing!? Get out of here! Please! I don't know how much longer, I can last!"

Snapping out of her shocked state as she runs past the young boy at high speed and rounds the corner of the alleyway suddenly Kisara's eyes widen as the sound of an ear piercing scream echoes from the alleyway.

* * *

" Oh come on Chistato!"

" Yeah Chisato! Do we really have to keep going? He's not even a threat to us anymore!"

" Yeah! Reo's right! Besides he was never going to attack us anyways! He said so himself!"

" Besides he's kind of cute."

" Yeah! I mean he was only protecting…."

Feeling nothing but intense pain all across his body as he listens in to the sounds of each member of The Valkyries arguing amongst each other all around him through his dazed vision slowly Kenchi reaches out with his right hand and grabs a firm hold of his right leg before as he makes contact Kenchi buries his head into the ground as an intense surge of pain runs up his leg.

" Ladies! Ladies! We've been over this! These were orders that had been handed down to us by Freya herself! We are to bring him to her. After this has done and she has decided his fate you can decide among yourselves what you want to do with him! Until then we have a job to do…."

Suddenly as she feels her shoulder being tapped taking her eyes away from Kenchi slowly Chisato turns to look over her shoulder before with a second her head is snapped back by a vicious kick sending her flying into a nearby trash can.

As they see Chisato's body stumbling to rise up racing over the remaining members of The Valkyries huddle around their fallen leader with shocked looks across their faces.

" Chisato!? Chisato are you alright!"

Reaching out as The Valkyries rip apart pieces of loose garbage that had landed across their leader's body unaware to their knowledge a red haired girl slowly makes her way over towards them before the sound of a loud whistle causes them to snap their heads back.

" You!?"

With a small grin coming across her face as she gets into her fighting stance Kisara can't help but waive her hand over towards The Valkyries before in an instant as she sees the group charging at her leaping up Kisara delivers a spinning back kick that connects across two members of The Valkyries causing them to go flying back to the ground with a thud.

As she sees another member of the gang known as Reo quickly taking out a staff to throw a strike her way in a sudden move Kisara side steps to the side to only send a vicious kick to the ribs of Reo sending her stumbling to the ground and the staff in her hands to go flying down the alleyway.

Sensing a strike coming her way as she snaps her body around to send a high kick up that connects perfectly against a staff attack from a girl that she knew to be named Yoko, Kisara can't help but smirk at her before in a sudden move Kisara drops down to deliver a low spinning kick knocking Yoko off her feet sending her to the ground with a thud.

Leaping up to her feet as she glances around her surroundings to find the 3 remaining members of The Valkyries slowly circling her armed with staffs Kisara can't help but glance over towards Kenichi to see him not moving from the ground before as she hears the sound of a small scream Kisara snaps her head to the side to see one of the girls charging towards her followed by another before within a flash leaping up Kisara catapults herself off one of her attackers into the other in a series of kicks.

As she lands down onto her feet to hear the sound of two more bodies hitting the ground with a thud slowly Kisara turns her head to see the remaining member of The Valkyries staring at her with wide eyes. Slowly turning her body around as she takes a step forward suddenly a grin comes across Kisara's face when she sees the girl bursting out of the alleyway with high speed before slowly she turns her head to look back towards Kenichi.

Looking down as she sees Kenichi looking up from the ground in her direction with a look of shock across his face as he attempts to make it to his feet Kisara can't help but stare at him in complete silence before after a couple of seconds as she sees a smile coming across Kenichi's face suddenly as she feels her cheeks burning Kisara snaps out of her thoughts to make her way over towards Kenichi when she sees him falling back to the ground.

Reaching out as she gently grabs a hold of Kenichi's head to only rest it across her lap Kisara can't help but look down towards Kenichi as a look of shock comes across her face from the damage she has seen had been delivered to his body.

" Kenichi? Kenichi? Can you hear me?"

" Is….is she hurt?"

With a confused look comes across her face Kisara can't help but glance around her surroundings for the next few seconds before suddenly a small noise just under her nose causes her to look down. As she looks down to see something slowly crawling up Kenichi's shirt Kisara's eyes widen before as she sees a kitten poking her head out of his shirt a smile comes to Kisara's face.


	2. Confessions

As she watches droplets of raindrops running down her green cap and down her sweatshirt with each step she takes Kisara can't help but glance over her side at Kenichi with a look of concern across her face. A look in which had never been seen across the young redhead's face before. A look that has remained across her face as she has slowly helped Kenichi rise up to his feet before leading him away from the scene and in the direction of her apartment.

A look that described so many emotions that were running through her at this very moment. Emotions she was unsure of quite yet. But she had a good feeling. Especially by her actions back in the alleyway. How she had gone to his aid like she knew he would have. An action she knew would come with severe consequences. Consequences being handed down from the other members of Ragnarok.

Something she wasn't concerned about at this time. The only thing on her mind at this given moment is getting to safety. Getting him to safety and away from any unwanted followers. Something that was more of a task for her.

How she is leading him to safety while nearly carrying him across her shoulders as he slowly limps at her side with an arm wrapped around her shoulders favoring his right leg. Carrying him there due to the condition his right leg is in.

Something she didn't want to think about. Didn't want to think about the damage that could have been caused. Damage that she knew from the way he is limping couldn't be any good news coming out of this.

Now as she finds herself at the last obstacle in the form of a long dark hallway between her and her apartment as she feels Kenichi leaning his body against her own glancing over to her side a concerned look comes across Kisara's face when she sees Kenichi's head staring down at the floor with his eyes barely staying open.

Looking back forward as she takes a deep breathe slowly Kisara leads Kenichi down a long dark hallway before within a few minutes as they arrive at the outside of her apartment reaching into her jean's pocket Kisara pulls out her key to only moments later slowly lead Kenichi inside making sure to close the door behind them.

Without breaking her stride as she slowly leads him through her apartment and into her living room being as gentle as she can slowly Kisara lowers Kenichi down onto her living room couch making sure to avoid damaging his right leg any more before slowly she makes her way out of the room and down the hallway towards her bathroom.

As he hears the sound of footsteps slowly moving away as he opens up his eyes to see a poster of a few kittens playing with each other hanging on a wall straight across from him a small smile comes across the face of Kenichi before suddenly the smile across his face vanishes into a look of confusion when he hears the sound of capsules being dropped onto the floor from a distance away.

Reaching up as he lays a hand on his face to only feel something wet soaking his hands retracting his hand suddenly Kenichi's eyes widen when he sees his hand covered with blood before slowly as he hears the sound of footsteps approaching Kenichi turns his attention towards the hallway to see Kisara slowly making her way towards him through his dazed vision with something in her hand. Some kind of box.

Without taking his eyes away from her as he watches Kisara kneel down next to him and start to inspect the cut on his head Kenichi watches in complete silence before moments later he winces when he feels Kisara putting her hand gently on his forehead.

" Well Shirahama, I can't say that i haven't seen you in better shape coming out of a fight than this."

Retracting her hand as she turns her attention towards the box in her hand with a flick of her wrist as she opens up the box and starts to go through a couple of things inside unknown to her knowledge Kisara doesn't catch the confused look coming across Kenichi's face.

" Why?"

" Why what?"

" Why did you help me back there?"

Retracting her hand as she gently places a small cloth down on Kenichi's forehead and starts to rub the blood that is trickling down his face from his eyes Kisara can't help but look into his eyes.

" The better question would be what were you doing out there all alone instead of spending time with your girlfriend."

" Girlfriend?"

" Yeah the dairy cow."

Moving the cloth to the side as she reveals a pair of watery eyes to her slowly Kisara's eyes widen slightly before she watches him turn his head away from her and towards the couch.

" What? Was it something i said?"

" She's not my girlfriend. She never was and never will be. That's what she told me anyways."

As she listens to Kenichi taking a shaky breathe a small frown forms across Kisara's face before she slowly places the blood soaked cloth onto the ground next to the first aid kit.

" And that's why you found me wandering the city by myself. Well that was until i found this stray cat in this alleyway and she decided to keep me company."

" So where does Freya's group come into play?"

" Freya? Whose Freya?"

" You seriously don't know who Freya is?"

As she sees Kenichi nodding his head slowly Kisara returns the nod before she looks down and digs back into the first aid kit.

" Freya is the 3rd Fist of Ragnarok. An expert in weapons training. She's also a very good friend of mine."

" Ragnarok? Freya is a member of Ragnarok?"

" Yep just like your's truly. Well was anyways. I don't think they will like me helping their greatest enemy. Which brings up the question of why? Why do you fight against Ragnarok?"

" I never wanted to."

" What do you mean that you didn't want to fight us?"

" I was blackmailed into it."

Suddenly as her hands come to a complete stop Kisara's eyes widen before she looks away from the first aid kit and glance up towards Kenichi.

" What?"

" Do you know who Niijima is?"

" Yeah i might have seen him around before. Creepy alien looking kid right? Always has this device in his hands recording data right?"

As she sees Kenichi giving her a nod slowly Kisara returns the nod before she pulls out a few medical wrappings out from the first aid kit.

" He blackmailed me into doing all of it. Fighting Ragnarok. Fighting you when all i wanted as to be able to protect everyone that i care about. But he forced this on me. He forced me to fight Ragnarok."

" Then why are you friends with him?"

" I'm not friends with that alien freak!"

In a sudden move as she sees Kenichi looking over in her direction Kisara raises up her hands in mock surrender before she listens to Kenichi taking a deep breathe.

" Alright. Alright your not friends with him. But where does what happened today come into play? Where does the dairy cow fit in all of this?"

Slowly taking a deep breathe Kenichi turns his head away from Kisara to look up at the ceiling as slowly the events of the day come flooding into his mind.

" I met Miu on the first day of school. I was running late to class and was making my way to school when i met her. She knocked me off my feet causing this martial arts book that was inside of my bag to fall out along with the rest of my school books. She ended up seeing the book…."

" Okay i've already know this part. You ended up going to the dojo that she lives and started to train with all of the masters that live there. Was she the reason why you started…."

" No, I always wanted to be an martial artist. It's just that i never was able to train before. Every time i joined a gym everyone there would bully me and not give me a chance to train."

" And what the dairy cow just presented the opportunity to you?"

" Yeah. That was just some of it."

" What more is there to tell? She provided you eye candy too right? I mean any guy would be crazy to not like her for her body."

" It was a lot more than that. She was my friend. My only friend. I used to have another friend when i was younger but he moved away and we just lost contact with each other."

" Okay i don't believe that for one second. A nice guy like you must have lots of friends."

As she sees Kenichi glancing over to her slowly a frown comes across Kisara's face when she sees him shaking his head before she watches him turn his attention back towards the ceiling.

" You would think that right? But you would be wrong. It's like how the saying goes. Nice guys finish last."

Feeling his eyes stinging slowly Kenichi takes a shaky breathe before he closes his eyes as a tear runs down his cheek.

" Now i'm all alone."

Suddenly as he feels a hand gently on his cheek opening his eyes Kenichi looks over to the side to see Kisara looking down towards him as her eyes start to get watery.

" You're not alone Kenchi."

" Yes i am…."

" No you're not! You're not alone. You still have me. You still have Takeda and Ukita as your friends."

As he sees a determined look coming across Kisara's face slowly a confused look forms across Kenichi's face.

" Why are you…."

Suddenly as he hears a small meow coming from the corner of the room taking his eyes away from Kisara slowly Kenichi turns his head to where he heard the sound before he watches a small black cat making her way into the living room.

A cat that he could have sworn he had seen before. Suddenly as he sees the cat coming closer to only stop by Kisara's side Kenichi's eyes widen. Slowly turning away from the cat as he looks up to see a small smile on Kisara's face Kenichi's eyes widen even more.

" It was you. You were the little girl and her cat."

As her smile widens even more Kisara nods her head before she gently rubs Kenichi's cheek with her thumb.

" You saved me and now it's time that i save you."


	3. A New Beginning

It was you. You were the little girl and her cat. A statement that had shocked him to his core. A statement that has made him stare at Kisara in complete silence for the last few minutes as she plays with her cat. An old memory he has often thought about throughout the years with some lingering questions that would plague his thoughts almost every night when he was younger.

Thoughts plagued about her. The mysterious young red haired girl and her cat. Thought about what had happened to her. Did she make it back home safely or did something happen to her? Would he ever see her again?

A question that unaware to his knowledge had been answered for him just a few short months ago. How he did encounter her once again. Only this time it wasn't how he expected it to happen. It wasn't like the last time he had seen her. It wasn't in an attempt to protect her. It wasn't by bumping into her on some random street corner.

No he had officially met her during a fight. A fight against Ragnarok. A fight he didn't want to begin with. A fight that he had tried to avoid. But it was not meant to be. Not meant to be thanks to him. All hanks to Niijima.

Someone that had manipulated the situation for his own personal gain. Another one of many kids that had bullied him through most of his childhood. Someone that had used the situation to his advantage to gain himself an army. An army to battle against Ragnarok. An army to call his own.

To even go as far to name his army The Shinpaku Alliance. His last name combined with Niijma's own. A small token he knew was suppose to gain his trust. And most important of all gain his loyalty. A bribe that went as far as to be called the leader of the group.

But he didn't want any of it. He didn't want any part of being apart of Niijma's plan. He didn't want to fight. All he wanted was to have the ability to protect all those he cared about whenever the situation arose in the future.

Suddenly as he sees Kisara looking up in his direction for the next few seconds Kenichi can't help but stare at her in complete silence noticing that her cheeks are slowly blushing while unaware to his knowledge his cheeks are doing the same.

" What? You're starting to creep me out."

" Why?"

" Why what? Geez for a knucklehead you do like to ask a lot of questions."

" Why did you help me? I mean really help me. I don't think it was because i saved you and your cat years ago. What's the real reason?"

" Well….i….umm…."

Without taking his eyes away as he slowly watches Kisara put her cat onto the ground to make her way back to her feet suddenly Kenichi jumps up a bit from his spot on the couch as he sees Kisara waiving her hands up into the air as she turns her back to him to hide a massive blush that is making its way across her face before he listens in to her taking a deep breathe as she puts her hands on her hips.

" Oh what the hell! It's now or never!"

" What…."

Suddenly without having any time to react Kenichi feels Kisara crashing her lips to his own before after a few seconds as he slowly relaxes into the kiss reaching over Kenichi gently pulls Kisara closer to his body as he starts to kiss her back to only feel her breaking away from the kiss a couple of seconds later.

" Any more questions?"

As she sees Kenichi shaking his head a small smile forms across Kisara's face before she gives him a slight nod.

" Good now it's time for you to rest."

Looking on in silence as he sees Kisara digging back into the first aid kit slowly a smile forces it way across Kenichi's face to only vanish seconds later when he sees Kisara retracting her hand to reveal a needle.

" What the heck are you going to do with that!?"

" Uh what do you think? I'm giving you something that will help ease the pain."

" Can't we talk about this first!?"

" Kenchi we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Trust me this is the easy way. I'm only telling you this as a loving girlfriend."

As he sees Kisara reaching back into the first aid kit to reveal a small bottle just mere seconds later slowly a small smile forms across Kenichi's face.

" Girlfriend?"

With a flick of her wrist as she uncaps the bottle and slowly dips the needle inside looking up a small smile forms across Kisara's face when she sees the smile across Kenichi's face.

" Yes girlfriend. And by the look that you have across your face you like the idea too. So why don't you be a good boyfriend and do what your girlfriend tells you to do."

As she sees Kenichi giving her a nod without giving him any chance to change his mind reaching out Kisara gently grabs Kenichi's right arm before just as she is about to bring down the needle Kisara feels her hand being gently grabbed.

" Wait! I think it would be a good idea for me to call my masters first to tell them where i am. Otherwise they might destroy the city searching for me."

For the next few seconds as she stares into Kenichi's eyes in complete silence Kisara can't help the smile that is creeping up across her face before slowly she gives him a nod.

" Alright Kenchi. I will be right back."

Feeling Kenichi's hand leaving her own as she slowly gets up from the ground to make her way into the kitchen as she reaches over to unplug her cellphone from her phone charger suddenly a confused look comes across Kisara's face when she hears Kenichi laughing from the living room.

With a flick of her wrist as she grabs her cellphone and slowly makes her way back into the living room Kisara can't help but let out a small chuckle when she looks over towards the couch to see her cat standing on Kenichi's chest as she slowly licks his face.

" I can see that he likes you."

" I'll say. What's his name?"

" His name is Noir. Noir Jr."

" Noir? Wasn't that…."

" Yes. It was his mother's name. A couple of years ago before she died Noir had a litter of kittens. This little one i decided to keep. You have a good memory."

As she sees Noir jumping off Kenichi's chest to the ground to only make his way towards the his cat bowl in the corner of the room slowly Kisara makes her way over towards Kenichi before just as she reaches him reaching out Kisara gently grabs a hold of Kenichi's right arm to only a second later pull back his shirt's sleeve to reveal his wrist to her.

" How bad was it?"

" It was deep bite. When i screamed out my mother ran into the alleyway along with this store cleric and helped me before the dog could do any more damage. Ever since that day though i'm…."

" You're afraid of dogs aren't you?"

Taking her eyes away from his wrist as she sees Kenichi nodding his head slowly Kisara returns the nod before she kneels down next to him as she slowly traces the scar gently with her index finger.

" Noted. I'm not much of a dog person myself so you don't need to worry about that. Here call your masters to let them know where you are then it's off to bed."

With a slight nod as he sees Kisara extending the cellphone out to him reaching out Kenichi takes the cellphone into his hand before within moments he slowly puts the cellphone up to his ear to hear the line being picked up after two rings.

" Apachi? Why are….No Apachi! I don't….Oh hey Shigure….No i'm fine….Yes really. Can you let the other masters know that i'm not coming home tonight….Where am i? I'm…."

Looking over to his side as he sees Kisara staring at him with a ghost smile coming across her face slowly a smile forms across Kenichi's face.

" I'm staying at my girlfriend's apartment tonight….Yes my girlfriend's….Wait how did….Alright bye."

Closing the phone with a thud as he sees a wide smile across Kisara's face Kenichi can't help but smile back at her before he feels her gently taking the cellphone out of his hand to only place it on the ground next to her.

" What was that about?"

" Oh that was some of my masters. You'll like them. Apachi is like being around a big teddy bear that could snap at any second to obliterate you and Shigure is really sweet. Just don't ever challenge her to a weapons fight or mention you want some lessons with her."

" Alright i'll keep that in mind now."

As he sees Kisara picking up the needle from the ground suddenly the smile across Kenichi's face vanishes before he looks up towards Kisara's face with a pleading look.

" Can't we talk about…."

Suddenly as he feels a small in his right arm looking down Kenichi's eyes widen when he sees the needle injected into his arm before slowly he turns his head to look up towards Kisara to see a grin forming across her face as his vision starts to fade away.

* * *

Feeling a small light creeping it's way through his closed eyelids as he lets out a yawn Kenichi can't help but stretch out his arms before as he feels his hands making contact with soft fabric his eyes pop wide open to see a white ceiling just above himself. Taking his eyes away from the ceiling as he turns his head to look around his surroundings to see an unknown room before his eyes slowly a smile comes across Kenichi's face when he spots an item off in the corner of the room.

A cat scratching post just near a small bed. Something that instantly makes his thoughts to go back to the previous day. A day that was filled with so many things. Filled with heartbreak. Filled with so much sadness. So much pain.

And yet it was also filled with so much happiness. Happiness from what his last memories of the previous day. To know what it felt like. Felt like to have someone. To have someone truly care for him.

To feel what it was like to truly kiss someone. But not the woman that he expected. No instead it was an experience that he shared with another. The last person that he would ever expect. He shared it with her. Shared his first kiss with Kisara.

A girl from first sight he would have lied if he didn't say she wasn't cute. Cute face with short red hair that was being hidden underneath a green cap. A nice body that showed she took good care of herself like any martial artist should.

But that wasn't what caught his eye the moment he had met her. No there was something else. Something he could put his finger on. Like he had seen her once before. But it had to wait. He couldn't question her about it. He couldn't lose his focus. Otherwise he would have been easy pickings from the start.

Though it would often come to his mind. Especially when he had encountered her again. Only this time he had a job to do. He had to prevent her from ruining Miu's moment to shine in front of an audience.

A moment he truly got to learn more about her. Learn more about the 8th Fist of Ragnarok. Learn some things that he would never forget and made him look at her in a new light. Not to see just another martial artist. Not to see her as just another member of Ragnarok. No but to look at her as if she was also a teenager just like him.

Learn of how for some odd reason she was jealous of Miu. For what reasons he did not know. Afterall he thought that she was on equal playing field as Miu in almost everything. In the forms of martial arts they displayed. In physical appearances. Even though he would never say it in fear of getting his ass kicked by her.

But most important of all just a small part of her personality. A personality that he instantly admired her for. Admired her for not backing down from a fight. Not backing down from her own personal beliefs. Beliefs that she was on equal playing field with anyone. Including any man that dared to call her weak.

Something he instantly admired her for. Although it came at a cost. The cost of receiving an onslaught of painful kicks from her. Though it had died down when he explained his own beliefs to her. Beliefs that he couldn't fight her. Not because he didn't believe she was on equal playing field as him. He had already known that from the beginning.

No he couldn't fight her because of his beliefs to never strike a lady. Even in combat. Something that for the first time he had thought to of witnessed a ghost smile coming across her face as she left the scene. A smile to this day he has often wondered about if it was real or just his mind playing tricks on him.

A smile that he knew he had witnessed the previous day. A smile that seemed so beautiful to him. A smile only meant for him. To feel her soft lips against his own. To feel what it was like to get lost in another's eyes.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he slowly sits up wincing in pain from his movements reaching up Kenichi grabs a hold of the blanket that is across his body to throw it over to the side before suddenly his eyes widen at what he sees.

His right leg that he knew could have been broken from the previous day heavily bandaged all the way from his foot up towards his knee. A chest that he once showed a nice six pack coming in now bandaged up with noticeable bruises across his upper body that he knew came from staff strikes.

Taking a moment to blink his eyes to make sure what he is seeing is real as he reaches his right hand out suddenly Kenichi brings his hand to a stop when he notices the state that his arm is in. a state showing the same damage as his right leg. A heavily bandaged hand that goes down to his wrist.

As he shakes his head Kenichi can't help but let out a sigh before he lowers his hand down to rest against his leg.

" I guess, I was more injured than i thought. The masters won't like this….or worst….Akisame and Kensai might want to….(Gulp)...treat me."

Shivering at the thought as he feels a small surge of pain running up his leg ignoring the pain slowly sliding to the side Kenichi mounts off the bed before just as he takes a step while he tries to balance himself up using the bed with his free hand Kenichi comes to a complete stop when he feels a piece of fabric underneath his foot.

Looking down as he sees a pair of Kisara's jeans underneath his foot shrugging his shoulders slowly Kenichi steps over the pair of jeans to make his way out of the bedroom and down a small hallway. With every step he takes as he uses the wall to balance himself up a smile forms on Kenichi's face as he smells something cooking a short distance away before within moments as he rounds a nearby corner suddenly Kenichi comes to a complete stop and his eyes go as wide as saucers at what he sees in the kitchen.

The form on Kisara standing at a stove with nothing but her green sweatshirt on and a pair of black panties underneath. A sight that makes his face blush bright red from the state that she is in before slowly as he rises his eyes up to travel across her body from her legs all the way up to her face to see a sheepish smile being directed his way Kenichi can't help his face from turning scarlet red.

" Kenchi? Yo Kenchi!? Earth to Kenchi!?"

Shaking his head as he looks towards Kisara's face to see her looking over her shoulder at him with a smile Kenichi slowly straightens his body up before he leans his side against the corner as his eyes remain on her face.

" Yeah….Kis….Kisara?"

" You okay or do you always act this weird around half naked women?"

Feeling his face burning once again as he lets out a chuckle Kenichi can't help but reach up to scratch the back of his head as he sees Kisara's smile widening.

" Half….naked…."

" Well i would get used to it if i were you. I like to sleep completely naked. Play your cards right and you will see that sooner rather than later."

Glancing over her shoulder as she winks over towards Kenichi to only see him stumbling to remain upright Kisara lets out a small laugh before she turns her attention back to the stove.

" I can already tell being your girlfriend is going to be a lot of fun. But i have to ask what is the deal with you and the dairy cow? Are you guys still friends or should i prepare to deliver an ass kicking?"

" I….I don't know."

As she looks over her shoulder to see Kenichi looking down towards the floor letting out a sigh Kisara turns her head back forward.

" Want my opinion?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Kenchi giving her a nod Kisara returns the nod before she takes a deep breathe.

" I think that what she did to you was wrong. From the interactions that i've had with you and her in the past, I thought that you and her were eventually going to end up together. But now i don't think that was the case at all. I think that she lead you on this whole time.

Why, I don't know. Maybe it was to keep you at the dojo or something? Whatever the case is it was wrong for her to keep leading you on like that. And for that the next time we cross paths i'm gonna cave in her skull."

Letting out a deep breathe as she looks over her shoulder to see Kenichi staring at her with teary eyes slowly Kisara's eyes widen before she takes a few steps away from the stove and over in his direction.

" Kenchi?"

Looking on in complete silence as she watches Kenchi slowly limp over towards her a concerned look comes across Kisara's face before suddenly her eyes widen when she feels Kenchi pressing his lips to her own for a gentle kiss. As she feels his arm slowly wrapping around her waist Kisara can't help but smile into the kiss as she closes her eyes to wrap her arms around the back of his neck before moments later she opens her eyes when she feels Kenichi breaking off the kiss to only feel him gently resting his forehead against her own.

" Thank you."

" For what?"

" For this….for everything you've done for me. Thank you."

As a smile forms across her face Kisara can't help but lean forward to peck Kenichi on the lips before she pulls back to see him looking at her with a goofy smile.

" That's what a good girlfriend is for. Now go and take a seat. I'm almost done."

* * *

" Alright Kenichi since you know all there is to know about me basically how about you share some things with me?"

Looking over to her side as she sees Kenichi slowly turning his head in her direction Kisara can't help but smile at him before as she gently wraps her arm around his waist to keep him upright slowly Kisara turns her head back forward to navigate Kenichi around a nearby street corner just like she had done numerous times already.

Numerous times ever since she had lead him out of her apartment and back into the city. A city that she knew had danger lurking around every corner. Especially now. Now that Freya was involved. Involved with the task of going after Kenichi next.

Not an easy task for anyone. She knew that already by her past experiences. But it still presented a problem for her. Especially if Freya had sent out her gang out for Kenichi already.

" Such as?"

" Hmm….do you have any siblings?"

" Yeah, I have a little sister name Honoka."

" Honoka? Yeah, I think i remember hearing her name before. She's the cute little girl that Tanimoto saved right?"

As she hears Kenichi letting out a huff from her side slowly Kisara turns her head to look at Kenichi to see an intense look across his face. A look that she had never seen before. A look that she instantly liked from the usually calm teenager.

" What?"

" Saved!? He was the one that kidnapped her in the first place. I was the one that saved her from him and Loki before Odin showed up."

" Odin? You met the Odin? The First Fist of Ragnarok?"

" Yeah. He said that he knew me but i didn't recognize him. He said something about fulfilling a promise we made when we were kids. But i didn't get what he meant though."

" No."

" No? No what?"

" You are to not under any circumstances fight him. I've seen what he can do. He's strong Kenchi. Really strong. Even with our combined might i'm willing to bet he could wipe the floor with us. If you so much as even think about fighting him then i'll kick your ass myself. Is that clear?"

Looking over to his side as he sees Kisara staring directly at him with a stern look across her face slowly Kenichi gulps his throat before just a mere second later he watches the look disappear into a smile when he nods his head.

" Good. Now we can get back to more important things."

" Important things?"

" Yeah important things. You have priorities now other than just training. But speaking of training you're going to need weapon's training. I might not be there next time someone decides to ambush you with a weapon. We also need to find a way for you to get over your fear of fighting women.

I mean, I get it. You're a gentlemen and don't ever want to strike a women. Although it is sweet there is going to be times where you're going to have to put that gentlemen crap to the side and just kick her ass. Otherwise you're going to get two ass kickings. One from her then another from me for being a such knucklehead."

As she hears Kenichi letting out a silent chuckle suddenly Kisara snaps her head to the side to send a stern look in his direction.

" I'm serious."

" I know you're being serious. But i don't know if i'm ready to do your second request just yet. So i guess your just gonna have to kick my ass a few more times."

Suddenly as she sees a small smile coming across Kenichi's face Kisara can't help but shake her head before she turns her head back forward hiding the smile that is trying to creep up on her face.

" Well i'll be glad to if it helps you overcome your fear."

Looking over to his side as he sees Kisara looking at him with a grin across her face Kenichi can't help but let out a small laugh to only be joined in by Kisara just moments later before suddenly after a few more minutes of walking through the city Kenichi brings Kisara to a stop just outside of the front door leading into the Ryozapaku dojo.

" Are you ready to enter through the gates of hell?"

" Gates of hell? I thought this was your dojo? What the heck kind of place is this?"

" It is my dojo. But the training i go through in here is like putting your body through hell."

" Well training isn't suppose to be easy. Besides this sounds like my kind of place. Maybe i'll start training here with you."

Taking her eyes away from the large door in front of her as she slowly turns her head to see a horrified look across Kenichi's face with his eyes as wide as saucers Kisara can't help but let out a silent chuckle.

" You can relax. I can take care of myself. That's the benefits of having a martial artist as a girlfriend. Besides someone has to watch over you."

As she sees the horrified look across Kenichi's face being replaced with a smile leaning over Kisara pecks Kenichi on the lips to only watch his smile widening from the act before slowly she turns her head back towards the door as she feels Kenichi bringing her closer to his side.

" Shall we?"

Giving Kisara a nod as he slowly reaches out with a flick of his wrist Kenichi opens up the large door before moments later the sound of the door closing behind them echoes through the street.

* * *

A few months later….

Feeling nothing but pain all across his body as he lays across a bed inside of Akisame's clinic a smile could be seen across Kenichi's face. A smile knowing what he had just accomplished just under an hour ago. Accomplished something that no one ever thought was possible.

To defeat someone that nobody in the city thought was possible. The leader of the most feared group inside of the city. The defeat of the mighty Odin. The First Fist of Ragnarok.

Someone that he used to call a friend a long time ago. But no more. Not after this day. A day he knew would have to come eventually. The day they would met in combat. An intense battle that was described by many to being an all out war. A war that he had been victorious in.

But it came at a cost. The cost of having to take some of the most painful martial arts moves head on. The cost of his body. A body that feels totally exhausted. Exhausted enough to not even move.

As he feels the adrenaline rush he had received in their fight finally dying down slowly Kenichi closes his eyes unaware that slowly the clinic's doors open up to reveal Kisara with an not so amused look across her face.

" Kenichi Shirahama!"

Snapping his eyes open as he tilts his head up to look towards the clinic's doors suddenly Kenichi's eyes widen when he sees Kisara staring directly at him with an intense glare across her face. A glare that only intensifies as she slowly limps her way over towards him.

A limp that has been with her for the previous few days. Ever since she had achieved her own greatest victory. A victory against Freya. Although her victory had come at a cost just as the same as him with noticeable injuries across her body. Injuries including an high ankle sprain that had not only not allowed her to do any training but for her to be babied the previous few days by him. Although she would never admit she loved every second of it.

" Uh hi Kisara…."

" Don't you hey Kisara me! I'm going to kick your ass! What did i tell you about fighting Odin!?"

" Umm…."

Coming to a complete stop next to the bed as she sees Kenichi reaching up to scratch the back of his head with a nervous look coming across his face slowly Kisara leans down towards him.

" Maybe this will help jog your memory."

Without giving him a chance to react in a sudden move reaching over Kisara smacks Kenchi in the back of his head before a satisfied smile comes across her face when she sees Kenichi rubbing his head.

" Owww!"

" That was for fighting Odin after i told you not to fight him!"

" But i won? Ragnarok is no more…."

" That's not the point! The point is when your girlfriend tells you to specifically not to do something you listen to her!"

" But that's not fair. I asked you to not fight Miu but you did anyways."

" Yeah because she was practically starving you to death. She had it coming."

Letting out a sigh as she sees Kenichi looking up towards her with his version of a puppy dog eye look Kisara can't help but let out a silent giggle before she slowly reaches down to gently take his hand in her own.

" Well i guess, I can't really be mad at you for what you did."

" Right…."

" But you still owe me bigtime for not listening to me. And i'm talking huge. Out last date night doesn't count since we were interrupted by Freya and her goon squad."

As she watches a smile coming across Kenichi's face as he nods his head Kisara can't help the smile that forms across her face before leaning down she pecks him on the lips.

" Good. Now scoot over. We're gonna be here for a while."

Without having anytime to react as she feels herself being pulled onto the bed in a swift motion Kisara can't help but let out a small laugh before slowly as she snuggles into Kenichi's side Kisara can't help but lay her head on his shoulder as a smile creeps up on her face when she feels Kenichi kissing her forehead.

" I love you Kisara Nanjo."

With her smile only widening from his words Kisara can't help but scoot over even closer to his body before she slowly closes her eyes as she rests her hand on his chest.

" And i love you Kenichi Shirahama."

As a smile forms across his face Kenichi can't help but reach over to grab Kisara's hand to only feel her intertwining their fingers together before slowly he closes his eyes.

" But that doesn't mean i'm still not going to kick your ass later."

Opening his eyes as he looks down to see Kisara's eyes closed as she smiles into his chest Kenichi can't help but let out a silent chuckle before he rests his head back and closes his eyes.

 **Author's Notes: And this brings an end to this short story. With enough reviews i will continue to add in a few chapters with some being flashbacks. These chapters i wanted to allow you the readers to see everything that could be included with enough reviews as i've included some action,humor,and drama that you would see from the Kenichi universe. Let me know what you think through reviews.**

 **Pootamis**


End file.
